Training the Mongoose
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: The Baldwin cousins, Blake and Herman decide that they are going to join a gym class for boys in an attempt to get buff with the assistance of their favorite coach, the muscular Flynn Jones.
1. Chapter 1

**TRAINING THE MONGOOSE**

Chapter One.

With a teasing smirk on his face, sixteen-year-old Blake Baldwin poked his young cousin's chest. The older boy chose the spot roughly in the middle of Herman's barely noticeable pecs, with his fingers in line with the tiny slightly darker pink nubs that contributed the fourteen-year-old's nipples.

"Damn Hermy, for someone who does as much dancing and martial arts as you… how are you this… uh, _soft_?"

The paler pink and completely shirtless younger boy yelped and covered the area his cousin had poked, looking so offended that Blake might as well have thrown their grandmother's ashes for a dog to piss on. His usually never quiet mouth was open in a gaping 'O' shape. Herman also took a few small steps back, still covering his chest and staring up at Blake with that look of horror. Blake just found it funny and giggled.

" _S-soft…? SOFT!?_ " Herman's voice squeaked, "The Mongoose is not ' _soft'_ , he is-!"

"Nah… soft and way too white… seriously Hermy, don't you go out in the sun." Blake's smirk continued, amusement filling his eyes.

Pulling his runners laces tight, Blake set both feet down on the ground before stretching his back slightly. Arcing forwards like that, his muscle shirt hung down low and gave Herman a clear view inside the tee. Blake's areola were darker than his own, though his nubs themselves were a lighter shade of pink, almost white. But the teenager was fair in asking about Herman's skin tone. It was a lot whiter than his cousins, which was roughly the shade of his own nipples, except for being a little darker on the sides of his arms. Blushing a little at checking out his cousin's upper body, Herman grabbed his tank top and pulled it on, covering himself enough but giving himself some breathing ability when he began to get a little sweaty. Once he had pulled it on however, his eyes began easing its way back to staring at his cousin. While the youth's head was still tilted on its side and trying to stop staring, Blake suddenly stood up. He clapped both hands together and picked up his water bottle; the ice floating around on the surface clinked together and chilled his hand. It was time to start, and it looked like it would just be them for the class. No one else had turned up for this session.

' _Uuuugh, this sesh is gonna suuuuuuuuck! I can't just fuck Herman in the showers, that's like… so gross.'_ Black internally found himself groaning as Herman pulled on his runners, ' _Maybe I could leave him here for an hour and go see if Alex is home… he's always up for some fun… and damn that cuban ass is... devine.'_

Casting a sidewards glance, his eyes gravitated towards the youth's ass. It looked soft, but didn't manage to keep the teen's eye so he silently exited the room and into the gym.

Herman was fast to his feet and tore after his cousin. He didn't want to be left alone in the huge building, surrounded by buff sweaty men and fit, intimidating women. Luckily, however, they had managed to find a class for teenage males only that wanted to get into fitness. Meaning they were there getting intimidated by individuals well experienced then themselves and featuring muscles they could only hope for.

"So it's just us, huh B?" Herman said softly, treading on a mat. They crossed the room to a pair of weight machines, and he let Blake start to set them up.

They were met from a snort from the side of the room. "Don't you ever pay attention kid…"

Herman's smile couldn't get any broader.

He set off at a fast pace, feeling like he was going to let out a childish squeal but managed to keep it inside. Flinging himself into a pair of strong arms, Herman hugged the other boy tightly with a cheeky grin at getting someone to pick him up. " _Flynn!_ It's been two weeks, where did you gooo?"

Blinking, Flynn groaned.

"Did you give the runt sugar again Blake?"

Blake shrugged and eased himself into the dark leather seat of the machine. He gripped the handles and started to pump the weight, his muscles flexing with the sudden effort and catching his cousins attention. "Ngh, nah… just some coffee,"

"You're an idiot." Flynn responded, pushing the younger teenager off of him and getting into a similar position to the older Baldwin.

As both those pair of thick, strong arms started to flex pushing the heavy weights a tingle ran down the youngest of the three's spine. A tingle that didn't just fade, but Herman could feel it pumping blood into the four-inch cock tightly hugged to his waist by a pair of boxer briefs that were just a size too small. If it weren't for the loose workout shorts the erection would have been embarrassingly obvious no matter how badly the boy tried to hide it. He had only been to a few sessions before, but every time he had left with a harder dick than any porn had given him before and managed to fire off a thicker load as time went by. His mother was becoming concerned over how long Herman spent in the shower at home now. Their water bill had doubled and they couldn't blame it on Chance. The red-haired annoyance of the Baldwin family barely showered enough to make him wet.

"Uh…" Herman breathed. Eyes bulging slightly, Flynn he realised was shiftless and a little sweaty.

Flynn sat bolt upright against the chair so that his whole body was tight and flexed as he worked. While the sexy teenager's abs didn't pop, in doing his workouts there were abs for days and Herman's tongue threatened to poke out between his lips to pant like a dog. Something he couldn't stop as Flynn flexed a little and made his muscles pop for the younger boy.

"Seriously runt? You haven't done _anything_ and you already look like you have run a mile…" Flynn teased, noticing the very light panting of the boy.

Jolting straight up, Herman crossed his arms in his best attempt to look intimidating. It didn't work.

"Don't call me a runt! I-I mean, I'm just... _sizing up_ the competition for when I… um, when I get a better body than you! Yeah that's right, Jones, the Mongoose will be better in every way, right B?"

Blake ignored him completely, focused more on his workout and ignoring the mental thoughts of sneaking away with Flynn for a little fun without the _mongoose_.

"Uh huh…" Flynn replied with a smug grin that made the youth's pants twitch. The dark-haired teen stopped for a moment and changed the weights to the next range. When he sat back down, a grunt of effort escaped as he got used to lifting something heavier, but it was worth it to show off to Herman and get the boy even harder than he _knew_ the youth already was. But he wasn't about to let Herman off there. There was already an annoyance in his own pants now. "Even if you somehow get a better body - which won't happen, by the way - I'm still always going to have at least one place that's better than anything you could ever work for, _runt_ … now be quiet and lift a weight or somethin'"

The younger teen gave him a confused look about what he meant but shrugged it off, instead moving over to the bench next to his cousin and setting the weight to what he knew he could handle. The disk on Flynn's machine could fit five of his own. He was a little embarrassed with the weight compared to what the older boys could handle, but it was a start.

"Mmmmm, so heavyyyy!" He whined silently, all the little muscles in his body working to push the weight.

"Shut up and lift Hermy, we didn't come to hear you whine…" Blake grumped, pumping his own now heavier weights while imagining himself pumping into the muscular Flynn Jones.

"Shut up yourself B-Boy." Flynn warned with an edge in his voice.

All of a sudden he was up and by Herman's machine. His strong hands fussed around putting Herman into a better position. Straightening his back, locking his arms into the right place and very intimately gripping the younger teen's ass to guide Herman's behind down on the seat. It reminded him of when he was helping Henry get into some light workout; Such small arms and a soft butt that just filled his hand so perfectly he instantly wanted to see it jiggle with a firm spank. Unlike Blake, Flynn didn't shake the thought of the younger boy's ass away and took it in his stride. Why be ashamed of swinging a thick piece of meat between his legs? He also felt that there was no shame in wanting a piece of the soft little behind in front of him, he had definitely wanted to 'enjoy' a few more controversial asses before. He _loved_ introducing younger boys to the thrill of having his thick piece of meat inside of their young virgin tightness.

Herman was blushing as his body was adjusted. The weights felt like they became lighter, as Blake's scowl became heavier.

' _Wonder why he's so jealous. Flynn barely even talks to him, just seems annoyed honestly,'_ A smirk crossed his mischievous soft face.

The boy was unaware of just how close Flynn and Blake had enjoyed being with each other, numerous times over the last few months. After having enjoyed the fact they lived close enough to visit and 'work out' at each other's house when they felt like it.

"Come on runt, sit back! You're gonna hurt your back if you keep that up, ya know?"

Herman was gaping. Instead of the hands pulling him back by the ass, Flynn was suddenly groping his achingly hard crotch and pulling him back by his cock. A moan threatened to escape just from the touch, but what made it all worse was that the hand lingered and kept him in place. Herman looked into Flynn's eyes. Eyes that said 'get to it'.

He was met with a smirk, that promised that if Blake wasn't in the room then he would indeed be 'getting it'.

"Ngh, st-still heavy!" Herman's voice was high and loud as his little arms struggled to push the weight.

"Come on Herman, just five more than we can work on your legs instead, mkay?" Flynn encouraged, snapping back into his Trainer mode. He hadn't done that in some time, and it even took Flynn himself by surprise.

Blake rolled his eyes, though he did feel his cock twitch a little, having 'enjoyed' Coach Jones a few times.

Not wanting to kill the younger boy and seeing that Herman was struggling, Flynn sighed and reduced the weight. With Herman eventually finding a weight that he could handle for a few reps, earning a smile from the older boy. Knowing that the fourteen-year-old was at least attempting to lift and enhance his muscles. All too often it seemed that the other Baldwin was there for a different kind of workout. Not that he was going to complain. He _loved_ those workouts just as much. But Blake knew he had been shirked to the side today. After a few more reps, he stood up and stretched for a minute in an failed attempt to catch Flynn's eye. But the usually somewhat gruff teenager was smiling sweetly as he helped Herman get through his set. It was cute, in an infuriating sort of way. Nobody even took notice as Blake grabbed his ice-cold water bottle and found somewhere else to work out. Later he would be found on the treadmills sweating like a pig. Herman unaware that the treadmills had nothing to do with it, instead it was the seventeen-year-old stud with abs that would make even Flynn jealous, that 'joined' him.

It was some time later that anyone even noticed it was just the two of them. Not that either of the teenagers bothered to care enough about it. Flynn took his sweet time helping Herman around some new workout equipment. He made sure to grope every inch of the mini Baldwin.

"Ahn… Uh, so what was this, _ngh_ , thing called?" Herman's breathing was soft, then heavy. His pants were tighter than before, and he could feel Flynn's thumb sliding up and down in between his ass crack. A soft smirk was on the older boy's face while pressing against the tight rosebud, feeling it twitch even through the layers. Finding it was a hassle, but well worth it to hear the soft moans being breathed into his ear.

"A _perky soft_ behind…" Flynn teased, lightly spanking said perky behind the white boy. "One that is nearly as perky as it's _cousins._ "

Unlike that morning, Herman didn't have it in him to argue while stretching one leg out behind him and allowing Flynn to guide it. His whole body was straight as a board, leaning out from a bench in the center of two rows of lockers. One leg firmly pressing against his sweat dripping chest while the other was extended. Feeling some strain and shaking, Flynn's hand guided that leg back and the other out. The older teenager was sitting on one side of Herman, kneeling on the balls of his feet with both hands supporting the younger boy's body. While one hand explored up and down Herman's back and legs, taking the odd journey below to play with his junk, Flynn's other hand was firmly wedged between that soft ass and rubbing both ends. His fingers were out straight, rubbing in between Herman's growing balls, and his thumb hooked around to prod that tight little hole hidden away from him.

For now.

"F- _Flynn_!" Herman blushed, struggling not to release a moan from Flynn's hands openly feeling him up with no shame. He had to wonder when the older boy changed, he hadn't done _anything_ like this to him before. The fourteen-year-old unaware that his cousin was in a very _similar_ position as he was, at the same moment.

Silent and cool, Flynn shifted the legs around again. His palm glided up the smooth, almost hairless leg and he toyed with the thought of slipping right up into those shorts to cop a good feel. But he thought better to let Herman get out of the annoying clothes first before ravishing.

"You know when we shower you have to join me, right?" He said trying to sound honest, "Gym rules, sorry. Kids your age have to have a shower buddy, can't go making a mess. Especially _you_ prankster,"

Herman internally snorted heavily. Knowing that this was _not_ a rule of the gym but was willing to play along with the older boy's obvious lie. "Oh really, well I _wouldn't_ want to break their rules… now would I?"

Flynn felt his own snort when he saw the puppy dog's eyes on the boy's face.

' _Oh we will be breaking at least a couple soon enough…'_

His response to the younger teenager wasn't verbal, instead it was another light spank to the pale pink almost white boy's perky yet soft behind. He was a little disappointed to see that it didn't jiggle like he wanted, making Flynn all the more eager to get the youth out of those gym shorts. His own jockstrap was threatening to pop right off so hard. He would enjoy breaking in his _second_ Baldwin.

Wordlessly Flynn stood Herman up and made sure the boy's back was straight. But again he kneeled down, putting a hand between those smooth pale legs and nudged the both to move. After a long moment they stepped apart, first shoulder length but the hands kept tapping at them. Herman looked slightly confused, but did as motioned and furthered his legs apart. Made to keep going, a slight whine escaped him as both feet slipped slightly on the smooth floor and Flynn's hand started to cup his crotch again.

' _Why am I doing the splits…? And goood why is his hand there!? So good…'_ Herman thought to himself, suppressing a moan while slipping his crotch lower to the floor. Silently thanking his martial arts classes. Through being able to do the splits was not earning him the cred that he thought that it would.

As his legs opened up wider, so did Flynn's palm. Those slender fingers teased his balls, until he had bottomed out with flat legs, doing the splits.

"Damn, runt…" Flynn breathed.

Herman's grin only lasted a second as the older muscle stud had no shame and simply pulled out his bag. Next moment, a pair of shorts were thrown inside with a sweaty jockstrap balled up inside the fabric. This left a thick fully erect slab of meat hanging between Flynn's toned legs and Herman's eyes to bugle heavily at the mere sight of that monster. Flickering between the heaving low-hanging balls the thickness of the sexy cock, the younger boy couldn't help but moan and think to himself: ' _Oh daddy…'_

Instantly the boy was up and stripping as well, with embarrassment nowhere left to fit in his mind. He struggled stepping out of his shorts, almost tripping but Flynn was there to catch him. Not only that, but the older boy took the chance to grope him some more, too. His little nipples brushed against, those strong hands gliding down his smooth body and finally Flynn gripping the hard four incher, stroking it slowly up and down without a word. He rimmed the hem of those tight baby-blue boxer briefs. They were definitely too small for Herman, squeezing everything in there tightly.

"Oh god… Flynn…" Herman moaned out, his own hands hesitantly attempting to grab the older boy. But all too soon he had let go, motioning for the youth to strip.

As he stepped out of the tight undies, Flynn's eyes had a five course meal. Grinning down at the all-too cute blush, Flynn looked Herman up and down. Liking what he saw. Both the boy's hands were limp at his sides, hiding that soft behind from view, but Flynn had gotten a good view of those mounds of flesh while the boy stripped naked. In the cool open air, both his little nipples were hardened and as sweat dripped slowly down the smooth, pale chest it made his little nubs glisten. Travelling down the smooth body, Flynn could see that Herman's four-inch cock twitched from being stared at, and his tight ball-sac softened a little. It was pointing bolt upright, different to his own that hung low. Even to Blake's, whose cock had a very slight curve to it and a thicker head than the shaft.

The fourteen-year-old attempted to keep his eyes off of Flynn, as he tucked his clothes away. His cock threatened to drip precum all over the floor if he didn't. "L-Let's head into the shower…"

Flynn smirked once more in amusement as Herman almost bolted into the shower room and to one of the more private shower-heads before turning on the water. The teen followed and adjusted the water coming out of the head next to Herman's to his liking and began to wash the sweat off of his body. He loved the idea of an open shower, where no one was hidden and you could enjoy or subject yourself to the horror of seeing particular individuals with completely naked bodies. Having done the first numerous times, Flynn found himself shocked at how different male bodies were and how older men weren't always a turn off for the sixteen-year-old, who had checked out a couple of men whose ages matched his step-father Jeremy's.

Not that he planned on following that train and checking _him_ out.

Flynn ran his hands through his hair, getting the dark locks soaked and moaning slightly in the hot steamy water. It washed over him, cascading gently down his buff sexy form and making the cracks between his smooth abs glisten. While the muscles popped, so too did Herman's eyes. His stiff cock somehow got harder watching the water coat the older teenager as water coated him. He stepped into the steam and under the water. Following Flynn's actions almost in a trance, Herman's small body became wet and glistening as well, showing off his slim form and matting his black hair down. A few strands drooping close to his eyes before being brushed aside.

Feeling the eyes burning into his pecs and abs, Flynn chuckled and turned his attention back to the younger teenager next to him, with the boy grabbing some soap and moving closer to Herman's slim body.

"It looks like you could _use_ some assistance, Herman…"

The younger boy yelped when he felt Flynn and the soap come into contact with his pale body, with the older teenager beginning to soap him up. They moved in close under the hot water, letting the steam cloud their minds and mingle with their moans as Flynn soaped up the smoothness of Herman's fourteen-year-old body. He handed Herman the extra bar, but it did little to no good as the younger teen only worked his hands up and down the rock solid abs of a god. While he enjoyed the feel of Herman's hands on his body, he didn't just want his abs clean even if he could understand a little abs obsession, since he had a similar one with the abs that his step-brother Logan was packing.

"Just stop, brat. I'll wash you _first_." Flynn ordered, causing the younger boy to blush from apparently doing it _wrong_ enough for Flynn to stop him.

In the end, Flynn didn't bother with making Herman return the favour of cleaning him and instead he focused on cleaning the naked body of _the mongoose_. Enjoying the feel of the teen's pale white skin against his fingers, as he soaped up the blushing and slightly protesting fourteen-year-old.

"O-oh… mm…" Soft moans escaped Herman as his body was caressed by the soap, washing away the sweat. He was wriggling around slightly, struggling to stay still as Flynn moved around and washed every inch. To his surprise, however, there was no dirty touches yet.

In fact, Flynn seemed to be avoiding his privates.

Something that was heavily annoying the young fourteen-year-old. "Aren't y-you going to wash _all_ of me? Since you decided to take over?"

"Well I am _sooo_ sorry… but you didn't ask," Flynn smirked. Still he made no attempt, lifting one of the boy's feet and washing the sole. Herman annoyed faces turned into a deep blush as he was forced into awkward positions by the teenager cleaning every inch of his body. Glancing up and raising an eyebrow, Flynn cocked his head to one side. "Aren't you gonna ask, runt?"

"If you are going to _wash_ me… can you wish _all_ of me, Mister Abs…" Herman pouted.

Reaching around, he received a slightly harsher spank, droplets of water flying off. "Brat."

Herman giggled a little at being called a brat, something he regularly got called every time he did something to embarrass the sixteen-year-old in the class. Nevertheless, he got what he wanted as Flynn moved back up his body and pulled the boy in close. Herman's eyes went wide, his cock pressed up hard against Flynn's rock solid chest.

"Mm, this is so dirty," The older teen muttered to himself, soaping up and down between the smooth mounds of flesh.

"Is not…" Herman grumbled, blushing a little.

The juicy ass jiggled as he washed it, and the younger boy was groaning in confused pleasure while being worked up like that. While those fingers worked around his virgin hole, Herman hesitantly reached for the shampoo. Soon working it into the somewhat spiky hair of his unofficial trainer for the day.

"Uh, what are you doing runt?" Flynn questioned, as Herman shampooed his hair.

Grunting, the younger boy just kept going before rinsing it off. "Cleaning you, sweaty… I like messes, but seriously, so many knots up here,"

"People like _playing_ with it…" Flynn replied, winking like he had a secret that the younger boy had no idea about.

Herman's face scrunched up a little in confusion. "Really, why?"

"I'll tell you when you're older," Pressing his thumb hard against the reluctant hole, Flynn left off ' _Or after your cousin breaks you in…'_

While the boy was groaning out, the older boy suddenly turned him around. Leant back against his solid chest, Herman squeaked and moaned out in sudden pleasure when a hand wrapped around his cock. Twitching into Flynn's hand, he writhed around heavily. His body was being attacked, teased with a double assault on the sensitive young body; the muscle stud was tweaking one of the tiny nipples while moving along that small length. Kneeling down as he was, his cock was rubbing in between the dark-haired prankster's juicy whine ass and they were loving every second of it.

With all the teasing from earlier, it only took a few soapy minutes before Herman was on the edge and his body was tightening up, ready to fire in Flynn's hand. The boy seemed to have no intention of stopping, picking up some speed and working that little length faster and almost more needily.

"G-god… _Flynn!_ I-I'm gonna… ngh, fuck! I'm gonna cu- eh?" The hand had suddenly let him go. Actually, Flynn's whole body was off of his, and the water cut off. Flynn was drying off his hair a little, standing there dripping wet and looked like nothing had just happened. His huge cock still swung between his legs showing no signs of relief. No cum, barely even any pre and his balls looked heavier that ever. "Um, what are _you_ doing?"

Rubbing the towel over the rest of his body, Flynn smirked. "My brother's here. I gotta go or he'll punish my ass into next Thursday,"

"And is that a good or a bad thing?" Herman questioned, curiously.

Flynn shrugged.

"Depends if he's horny,"

Herman's mouth dropped, at the casualness of Flynn admittance to incest. Shocked that someone would actually do that, since he could only think of his own brother and wanted to puke at the idea of Chance being both horny and 'punishing his ass'. Blake, however, was a much better thought pattern through he still wasn't overly excited at the idea of being sexual. Through if he was to commit incest or see someone that he was related to then he would prefer that it was Blake being sexual over Chance. Unaware how right he was, as just a few showers down Blake was being a little roughly throat fucked by an eighteen-year-old hunk, whose muscles were glistening from the water running down his defined abs.

"C-can't you stay…"

"No, unless you want Logan to punish both of us. He won't go gentle on a virgin,"

His response was a deep blush.

"Wouldn't your dad stop him?" Herman questioned, nervously hoping.

Flynn paused for a moment. His cock jumped up, hardening slightly and a soft moan passing his lips. "No. He would help Logan. Probably both in me… _again,_ "

"Your dad… does _that_ with you…" Herman's eyes widened, having read enough online to know what he was talking about.

"Step dad, now shut it, I gotta go. Don't feel like bottoming today," Flynn answered with a familiar edge to his voice. He did, however, give the boy a little show by beating his meat a few times while it was hard like that. By the way Herman's dick was standing up, he knew the boy was enjoying the story a little too much. Didn't want the younger boy cumming just from hearing that. "It's so much more fun, topping _them._ "

The fourteen-year-old didn't have much of a chance to argue about the teenager leaving nor comment on Flynn topping his step father, as Flynn wrapped the towel around his waist and left the stall, heading back into the locker room to get changed. Leaving a blue-balled fourteen-year-old, who would have been jealous of his cousin getting action mere steps away. Not that he would have to remain jealous for long, as he was unaware of what was to come that night.

"Um… bye…" Herman whispered, shampooing his own hair already. Then it hit him, "Wait, where in the world is Blake…! How am I getting home?"

He didn't click when he got the response of someone gagging loudly, a short distance away. But it wouldn't be too long, since Herman eventually found him by the treadmills. The young teenager not knowing that his cousin's ass was currently leaking with hot, fresh spunk from the eighteen-year-old hottie walking out of the gym doors.

Nor was the teen aware that Blake wouldn't be the only Baldwin, leaking spunk by the end of their day.

For the Baldwins however, they in what had become a tradition for the Baldwin cousins, they headed for Blake's house in order to spend the night hanging out. While they had an age difference and Chance was closer in age to the older boy, they realised that they had more in common. Other than the gym, the pair shared a love of martial art movies, having fun outdoors including Herman joining Blake, his Aunt and Uncle on a holiday to Costa Rica, where the cousins had bathed in mud together, gone zip-lining and more. An experience they both loved and hated as they learnt that like sand, mud gets everywhere. As they began their gym classes together, they merged it with weekly cousin sleepovers where they would sleep over at Blake's and usually had a moving marathon.

There was still one thing Herman _loathed_ about staying at Blake's.

The sleeping arrangements.

"I'm still really uncomfy down here. The mongoose doesn't like," Herman groaned. He turned over on the thin yet lumpy mattress that provided little support between him and the annoyingly hard floorboards. That side of the mattress was getting hot, but he wasn't allowed to roll over.

Blake shrugged, from his bed. "Sorry cuz, but hey it's better then the floor!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two.

Unlike Herman's family, Blake's family only had a two bedroom place which meant that when he slept over, Herman was on the floor in Blake's bedroom. Mainly because the younger of the two teenage boys hadn't realised that they could have shared the same bed since it was larger than the single that Herman was used to. Blake, however, knew full well and neglected to mention it. If Herman didn't ask, why should he give up his leg room. That and the teenager didn't know how he would jerk off with Herman kicking him, and it would be weird to jerk off with his cousin in the same room. The sixteen-year-old didn't know how that Game of Thrones actor could do it with someone else watching as well. He barely could strip down to his boxer briefs in front of the younger boy, if he knew Herman was watching him.

So he had left the younger boy down there, while he was the king of the castle. Cock in hand, Blake silently smirked and shot a few nasty jealous-fuelled glares down to Herman. There was nothing worse for a good jerk off then his cousin being talky and even since he had left the boy with Flynn at the gym, the teen hadn't shut up. Blake however, just wanted to be able to jerk with the memories of his seventeen-year-old gym-hunk fucking his ass right while he teased the hottie Flynn, to make him beg for it. He quietly moved his slicked up palm up and down the length, fucking into his own palm while thinking off Flynn's fine tight ass bending over and begging to be fucked. It was hell not to moan out, or just slip into his private shower and nut one off there. But the bathroom section of the room was built-in, with nothing to hide his naked body from Herman's ' _innocent_ ' eyes.

That and he knew that the boy wouldn't give him privacy. His cousin, while fun, was a brat like that. His entire shower would be watched in completion by the fourteen-year-old, something he had noticed at the gym. When he would look over to his younger cousin showering next to him, the naked teenager's focus wasn't on cleaning himself, it was on him. It was a little bit of an ego boost to have his cousin checking out his naked body, with the sixteen-year-old guessing that it was just to compare it to his own body.

Blake remembered doing it at that age as well, but normally with the boys in his class when they changed for gym classes. He was shocked at how defined some of his classmates had been at fourteen years of age, some of them had abs similar to the ones Flynn and his hunk from today were packing. As the teenager's mind focused back to the hunk from today and the boy who had 'taken over' with his cousin, he regretted not getting the name of the hottie and not getting a piece of Flynn.

" _Ngh, yeah Flynn… take it, bitch…! Mm, feels so good around my cock you tight, perfect ass stud..._ " Came from behind grit teeth, quiet enough so that Herman couldn't hear. But the spit in Blake's palm squelching with every stroke was almost enough to give him away.

Not that there was any wonder in Herman's mind. He really did think that his cousin thought that he was an idiot, Blake jerked off every time they had a sleepover and attempted to hide it. ' _If he wasn't so stupid… I would probably join him if he asked… would beat waiting until I showered or went home…'_

Thinking back to his shower with Flynn made short work of the softened cock, bringing Herman to a painfully hard hardon in his boxer shorts. After being blue balled by the stud, he had furiously jerked off before shooting the biggest load of his fourteen years against the shower wall. Coating it in a thick layer of hot spunk that was quickly washed away and mingled into the waters flow, drifting slowly before reaching the drain. While his little cousin was palming himself with an unseen hand, Blake shamelessly beat his lengthy dick in long, wet strokes. The lower half of his hand tightened around the length, peeling back his foreskin while fucking deep into his own hand.

' _Holy damn… ngh, so good…'_ He internally moaned in pleasure. Blake's thumb brushed against the sensitive flared head, sending a sharp jolt down his spine and made his back arch. Guiding his hand down, the dark-haired teen squeezed tightly around his length then dragged it back up to hug just below the head. Despite the pleasure from the thumb, Blake pouted a little knowing that it was child's play compared to what the seventeen-year-old did to his body at the gym.

Unfortunately, remembering what the hunk had done to him had increased both the neediness and noise of his 'session'.

"You know you can do that quietly, right?" Herman piped up, grumbling as he couldn't jerk off.

"And you could have just not taken all of Flynn's attention today, but we can't always get what we want…" Blake wore a smug grin, still beating his six-inch meat. Precum dripped down the flared mushroom head, pooling around his fingers. The teen not even bothering to limit the noises now that he had been _caught_.

Herman sunk deeper into his mattress. Then whispered below his breath: " _Someone's bitchy…_ "

"Not really, just _horny_ as fuck hermy…" Blake growled. "And you ruined _possible_ relief…"

"Wait…" The youth rolled over, much to his cousin's annoyance as he covered up, and blinked at Blake. "Flynn was gonna do that shower stuff to you, too?"

"SHOWER STUFF!" Blake growled. The teenager's movements on his cock stopped immediately, as he rolled over slightly to face the younger teen, his pre-cum dribbling down onto this sheet from the new position. "W-what the hell did he do to you in the shower, Hermy…"

Shifting off his covers, the younger dark-haired boy revealed his own lightly pre-cum leaking rock hard four incher to the sixteen-year-old, throbbing member that was begging to see it's counterpart. Sitting against his slowly defining pale chest, precum pooled around the little pink cockhead in a glistening puddle that had the alluring effect of making Blake want to get down there and lick up every drop of his own cousin's sweetness. Herman cut off the thought, however, by curling his fingers around the base of his shaft.

Squeezing just lightly enough so that the light pink tinged a little rest, appearing as though his four-inch cock was throbbing. He looked up and noticed the bright red blush crossing his cousin's cheeks but paid it no mind as he 'innocently' gave the length a few little tugs. Acting like Flynn jerking his dick slightly to the right, which perfectly showed off his little blue-balled sac. Softly moaning, Herman put on his best 'angel face' and faked a sing-song voice.

"That big sexy meanie touched my butt and dicky…"

Picturing the naked pair of teenagers in the shower, dripping wet and both their bodies glistening, Blake felt a spasm beneath the sheets. Crystal clear in his mind, the soda-can thick cock rubbing up and down between the doughy ass of Herman thrusting up and making the juicy ass jiggle.

"Meanie?" Blake croaked, doubting that Flynn would have forced anything but needed to check anyway.

"Mmm… he left me blue-balled." Herman grumbled, his voice a little lower as he admitted his annoyance of being left without his own relief from the older teen. It was as bad as the _numerous_ times Chance had interrupted him mid-wank and he had been forced to end his fun before the happy satisfying ending. "Taking me to the shower and teasing me with his body, _jerking me off_ just to go get… 'pounded' by his brother…? It's more annoying than when Chance causes it! So he's a meanie!"

The response Blake wanted to give caught in his throat, making the teen splutter.

' _Obviously hasn't started, my phone isn't full of shots yet… god why tonight!? I'ma bust a nut just seeing those! Ugh, why did he have to do it while Herman's here!'_

"Why couldn't I be Flynn's brother, he can't blue ball me then!"

As the words left the soft pink lips of his own little cousin, an unexpected throb pumped through Blake's thickish cock. It undoubtedly showed jumping up in the sheets. Both from the thought of Flynn playing with his little cousin and from Chance interrupting the teenager, despite finding the blonde a little repelsing, he had wondered numerous times in hot and heavy, almost fever driven masturbation fantasies if the brothers had _played_.

"Aw, is my little cuz angwy…" Blake teased, despite the sexual nature of the chat, he couldn't help but tease. But he couldn't help but purr the last word.

Herman chose to play along with the adorable facade and propped himself onto his knees, resting on Blake's bed with a cute pout. In that spot there was a clear view of the outline of Blake's cock, and thick throbbing head. The younger teen smirked internally, he didn't just want to see the outline.

"Mhm, so angwy… I mean angry." Herman slipped out of the cuteness, shaking his head. "So can I touch this one? Flynn never let me touch his… he didn't let me touch anything _but_ his abs…"

"Hermy… you shouldn't… family should touch each other like that…" Blake gulped, despite his cock almost begging for his little cousin's hand around it.

To the older boy's shock, the younger boy's hand shot out like a hungry snake striking its prey and wrapped around his concealed length, which was clearly defined under the thin and almost see-through black sheets hurriedly used to cover up Blake's developing body. Herman almost couldn't stop himself from moaning just because he was touching Blake's cock. The warm appendage throbbed in his fingers, and Blake's hormone crazy body made him grunt and moan despite that small hand belonging to his fourteen-year-old cousin.

He wanted to buck up, fuck into that palm and get the release he had only hours ago been begging for as a huge cock drove itself hard into his ass, the seventeen-year-old attached to it denying Blake the pleasure of jerking his own cock while being fucked like a piece of meat. But his hips remained firmly planted down on the bed as Herman squeezed his big cock tight, feeling its heat. It filled his palm, and his fingers didn't touch the palm like whenever gripping his own four incher. The soft pink head of his own was thinner than the rest of his shaft, while Blake's was slightly thicker and had already made a wet patch of precum on the sheets.

"Y-You're wet…" Herman commented, his finger coming into contact with his cousin's pre.

A scratchy sound left his cousin's throat. "We-well yeah dumbass, that's what happens when someone touches it! So could you, I dunno, _stop?_ "

"Why, isn't this what you wanted _Flynn_ to do?" Herman teased, accidently giving his cousin's cock a squeeze.

The spike of jealousy coursing through Blake only managed a second, being instantly washed away from the flood of hormones and pleasure from the sensations of Herman's grip. He bucked up only slightly, causing some friction. "Ngh, you're such a little brat Herman! _Fuuuuck…_ s-so was that all Flynn did?"

Herman nodded.

"He didn't want to be pounded…" Herman grumped. "He didn't feel like bottoming or something! So unfair!"

"Uhh, if… if it makes you feel any better he shows me what they do after gym classes." Blake muttered almost lower than his breath. He could feel his heart clench a little, beating harder and faster in his chest, with a sudden lack of breath. It was amazing he could still talk. "We could look at them together? I-If you want,"

"He shows you! He didn't show me!" Herman pouted, with Blake almost cooing at the sight. He pouted for a few moments before nodding. "C-Can we?"

The older boy snorted. "He's met you, like, four times Hermie."

"And he blue balled me! He could have been fair!" Herman growled, still not happy about being left without his relief. "Show me some pi-"

His words were cut off. A quick glance down had him swallowing hard; Blake's hand was around his wrist but made no attempt to pry it off. Instead moving it gently up the long length, then easing it back down. Moving up and down like that made Herman's lip quiver ever so slightly in awe, feeling the full length and girth of his own cock's cousin. Meanwhile it's cousin was begging for attention from either it's owner or the older boy, the smaller member a little annoyed that it was being left alone.

"Soon…" Blake got out, his voice husky as he responded to his cousin. Continuing to use his hand to move the fourteen-year-old's smaller one, up and down the length of his longer cock.

Herman couldn't utter a word, and soon the younger boy took over, picking up the pace in jerking the friction. Just hearing those deep husky moans he was causing felt like music to his ears. In that moment it felt better than pranking ever had, although since turning thirteen the Walk The Prank channel had shut down now he felt too old for it. Though his brother had attempted to keep it alive by opening up his own youtube channel with Dusty. Fat lot of good that did him.

Herman and Bailey often met up and laughed at how much worse the private channel, that they weren't invited to join, was doing. After a while of lying there with his hands planted behind his head and allowing his fourteen-year-old younger cousin to jerk him off, the older Baldwin motioned for the boy to join him on the bed. Any thoughts of ignoring the boy washed clear away, now _wanting_ to do more with the cute boy straddling his lap and slinging one leg over both of his own.

If he wasn't going to _pound_ Flynn, then he would have to make do with his cute cousin.

"Mm… that's it Herms, earn the _right_ to see those pictures…" Blake grunted, bucking upwards a little.

Herman was awkward in his movements, sitting somewhat comfortably on Blake with nothing covering his lower half. He was blushing slightly now, with both the Baldwin cocks lined up together. Four-inches that would be easily overshadowed by the bigger and thicker six of Blake; The sixteen-year-old was also grinning slightly from the sight. It wasn't from the amusement of seeing his younger cousin's smaller cock, since when he was that age, he was a similar size as well. A touch smaller than Herman, now that he thought of it. Instead, he was grinning at the fact, Herman was leaking just as much. His cousin was _loving_ this.

"So um, should I keep jerking you off, Blake?"

Blake raised an eyebrow. "Why would you stop?"

Blinking a little at the answer, Herman started grumbling under his breath and took hold of the slick flared head. With that filling his palm once more Herman guided it down the length and got it coated in a thin layer of slimy sweet precum, something that drew a long husky moan out from the older teenager.

"Mm, that's good lil dude… Keep that up and you can see all the pics you want. A little faster, Herman, really jerk off my big dick!" Blake fucked into Herman's little palm.

Sitting there as he was gave Herman a funny look on the cock throbbing between his fingers and Blake's slimming body. First his eyes explored the chest, starting down the dark pink areola before following down the light lines across his body that lead to where Herman had his hand. Already a V-line had developed, with the indented lines pointing the youth's eyes to Blake's pulsating cock. A light reddish tan contrasted the pale of Blake's crotch and the length of his thickish cock, with only the soft red cockhead matching the rest of his skin tone. He blushed a little as he stared at his cousin's longer, thicker cock but didn't stop his hand movements, he wanted to see those pictures, in order to be able to imagine what it would be like to be with Flynn in a more intimate way.

Teasing wasn't enough for the young Baldwin, he _wanted_ Flynn.

Herman opened his mouth to ask, but had no need. On the bedside table, Blake's phone began to buzz and make a high sound.

"Ooh, that should be mister hottie mc hot-hot…" Blake said with a grin.

"That was so uncool… don't be like Chance…" Herman groaned, giving his cousins cock a very firm squeeze as punishment.

"Maybe I should blue ball you to…" Blake muttered in annoyance of being compared to Herman's older brother Chance. A literal loser.

In defiance while Blake was reaching for his phone, Herman pressed his cock against the soft middle of the underside of Blake's cock. It squeezed into the center as his small fingers pressed them together. While the action took Blake by surprise and he paused for a moment, a grin spread across his face at how eager the younger boy was becoming. Even if he still wasn't overly sure about if he should be doing this with his fourteen-year-old cousin. He had never really thought about family members like this especially with cousins like Chance.

There however was _something_ about Herman that was changing his mind.

Swiping his phone and inserting his pin, allowing him to see what Flynn had sent him this time. A smirk came to Blake's face and his cock throbbed in the grip of his young cousin's hand. "Damnnnnn…"

"Damnnnnn wha… holy _shiiiiiiiit!_ " Herman said in a suddenly high voice as the phone was turned to show the picture on Blake's snapchat.

For what felt like a flickering second a shot of Flynn with a broad and smug grin across his face. But through said grin was a cock thicker than even Flynn himself, something that too Herman by surprise and made his mouth run dry. He was taking it deep, almost down the light brown wiry pubes around the base. His nose was brushing lightly against them. Flynn looked to be lost in pleasure, his eyes were glazed over with lust. And that big dick was so thick it was stretching Flynn's slutty mouth into a nice, wide 'O' shape, with a hint of his tongue sliding along the side of what was sure to be his _big_ brother's thickness.

It also had a caption:

[' _Jelly Baldwin?'_ ]

A caption that had both of the Baldwin cousins nodding, with neithers eyes moving off of what looked like a massively thick cock, being engulfed by their gym buddy. Meanwhile, Blake and Herman's cocks were spasming like crazy having seen the shot. If they weren't close to cumming before, that one shot would have been enough to push any horny boy over the edge. They were lucky not to cum.

Without even needing to be prompted the younger boy returned to stroking his cousin's cock at a surprisingly fast pace, his hand tightly hugging the girth.

"Oh yea, Hermie… that's the stuff…" Blake grunted out, enjoying that he wasn't having to do the work and his younger but incredibly cute cousin was instead getting him off.

"Is this going to make you cum, Blake? Or am I just doing this for nothing…" Herman asked, almost groaning now that the pic of Flynn was gone.

It didn't stay gone long, as another was sent through soon after and it had the same effect on the boys as the first one had. Their mouths ran dry, with both their cocks throbbing out of control. Pools of precum poured onto Blake's cock as it was pressed up against Herman's, while some dribbled down the flairead head of his cock and down onto his slimming chest.

Cousin's were left unable to work out the words to describe what Flynn had just sent them, with Blake eventually settling on a moaned "W-Woahhhhhh…"

Herman however had no shame with his moan.

" _Oh daddy…"_

Instead of a photo there was a short video of a hand beating that thick monstrous cock in fast, short motions a few inches off of Flynn's sexy and slightly sweat glistened looking face. Some saliva had trailed down to his chin, but it was nothing compared to that of the glistening shaft beat jerked. Flynn was loudly panting out moans as Logan made short work of his orgasm, with every throb of his thickness he was getting closer to coating Flynn's face. When it finally happened, Herman and Logan shot their load simultaneously. One coated Blake's lower body and cock, while Logan grunted out a gruff ' _Zam_ ' and shot a few thick ropes of hot sticky cum across his little brother's face. His massive monster of a cock throbbed violently as globs of his cum forced out of the tip and hit Flynn hard in the face. His step-brother recoiled slightly, but leaned back in to be coated and tasted every drop he could catch onto his slutty tongue.

"Oh yeah Lo, gimme that tasty load!" Flynn moaned as he got covered in cum. It shot onto his hungry pink tongue, letting the teen swallow it, too. "Mmm, god… so much… god I love your hot cum, lo…!"

The sluttiness and bottom boy like tone of Flynn had both of the Baldwin's being pushed further, with Herman shooting another small load and Blake being pushed to his near limit. His hand moved faster along their cocks. Flynn being coated in thick spunk was overwhelming for them both.

"F- _Fuuuuuuuuck…"_ Blake moaned, as he watched the thick cum covering his occasional fuck-buddies face and his little cousin's own watery load coated his lower body.

Despite wanting to watch Flynn being covered in his brother's thick cum on repeat, Herman's attention was turned back to his sixteen-year-old cousin who was beginning to sweat and squirm a little as his upcoming explosive orgasm got closer. Blushing, Herman returned to stroking the throbbing and vein-pulsing six-inch cock, wanting to help his cousin finally shoot his load. Something he found himself wanting to watch _more_ than Flynn being given a cum facial.

As his cousin's hand continued to stroke his cock rapidly, Blake's moans became needier and more frequent. "O-Oh yeah Herm! Stroke it little dude! Make your _big_ cousin cum!"

' _OOOOOOOH I know how to turn Flynn on!'_ Herman internally grinned.

He snatched the phone out of Blake's hand and set to making a video, aiming at Blake's thick cock and furiously stroking it faster. Closing his fingers tighter around the shaft, Herman made short, fast strokes along the flared head and top of that thickness. Quickly bringing his sixteen-year-old cousin to the verge of orgasm and didn't bother giving Blake the chance to talk, only make loud grunts and uncontrollable moans. Blake found himself gripping the bed sheets and gritting his teeth. As his hot load started firing he bucked his hips up roughly into Herman's tight gripping hand. Ropes of that thick creaminess shot out hard, firing Blake's cum far up his chest and even into his own hair. Getting caught in the black mop. Some landed in Blake's mouth, too. His mouth was open in silent euphoria, shaking as his crotch tightened up and Blake was bucking into Herman's palm.

Ending the video, Herman nearly dropped the phone from shock. "W- _Wow_ …"

Ironically, that was also what Flynn's comments were on the video, not that either of the Baldwin boys would find that out.

"T-T… yo-you…" Herman started, unable to find any way of correctly beginning to say what he wanted.

The young teenager was shocked, completely confused since he wasn't aware that watching his cousin do _that_ would be so hot, but here he was beginning to feel faint as his heart beat fast and his four incher throbbing back to life. Begging to be able to do what it's counterpart on Blake, could do. But before he could actually think of what to say, Blake's cum-dripping cock was humping itself in and out of that slick palm.

"Ungh… fuck yeah Herman you made me cum a fuck ton!" Blake beamed, the older teenager grinning happily at his younger cousin despite his clearly spent status. To Herman's surprise, unlike his own dick Blake stayed hard as steel. "Mm, fuck your small hands are so good… do it again Herman, make me shoot an even bigger load! Jerk my big dick like you mean it… I wanna fuck you harder than Logan's gonna fuck Flynn!"

Herman couldn't himself, he blushed bright red from the praise coming from his older cousin, just from jerking him off. But being told that Blake wanted his ass took the boy off guard and he moaned.

"Oh like that Hermie, do you want me to enjoy your soft perky little ass like Logan would be fucking Flynnie?" Blake purred, the spent boy moving closer to his cousin.

"I… I, um…" In a low voice Herman muttered a small " _Yes…?_ "

"Or should I do this…"

He didn't have to wonder for long, as Blake's lips forced themselves onto the soft skin of his young cousin's neck with Herman's eyes jumping open from the shock before moaning loudly as Blake kissed and sucked on the flesh. He pushed slightly against the bed, trying in vain to break away despite moaning out loud when Blake began to thrust his hips and made their cocks grind against one another. The thick cockhead of Blake rubbing on the soft middle of his cousin's stomach.

"God you're tasty, little cous…" Blake whispered, the lust in his voice obvious.

Herman's breath was low and short, almost just small moans as Blake's hands explored his body and teeth grazed against his neck to mark him. When his cousin moved lower and gripped both his soft, perky ass cheeks the boy could do little more than stuttering. The kisses on his neck, and the marks all dripping with so much lust it was infectious.

"B- _Blake…_ mm, so good…" He muttered, dropping the phone. "You're going to make the Mongoose cum again!"

"Yes, you are little cous…" Blake purred back, intensifying the younger teenager's blush.

The older boy shifted his hips around to position his cock to rub up and down between his little cousin's fine, perfectly fitting ass. When it rubbed against the tight, pink virgin rosebud, Herman's ass clenched around the cock teasing him, letting Blake just thrust up into the crack like someone was jerking him off with a pair of giant marshmallows. Moving himself closer, Blake moved his attention to his young cousin's cute earlobes, the teenager taking one into his mouth and lightly sucking on it, an action that had said younger boy squirming.

"Do you want this little cous?"

With Herman's eyes closed so tight as he moaned without control, Blake took the chance to send a quick shot to Flynn, teasing his fuck-buddy about how cute his own cousin was being. He managed to get the shot while in the middle of a particularly loud moan, grinning up at the camera with a cocky smirk.

" _Shit._ He-here it comes… Mongoose is gonna… G-GONNA! NGH, Blake!"

"That's it little cous, cum for me… show me how much that sexy mongoose can fire…" Blake whispered, still teasing the younger boy's ear lobe with his tongue.

Another watery load fired out between their developing but smooth chests and the room was filled with the sweet sounds coming from Herman. His mouth wide in shock, awe and pleasure as he came for the first second time. Little did Herman know that his cousin had filmed his orgasm. Flynn replied soon after with such a cocky message that it made Blake moan and throb harder than ever. When reading it, he wrapped his arms tighter around Herman as his own. His smile faltered a little as he reread:

[' _U better break ur cousin in, B. I'm breaking his ass tmr.'_ ]\

Blake felt an internal growl, with his arms tightening around Herman a little. While he would be enjoying his cousin tonight, he wasn't doing it for him.

"That little fucker…"

"Wha… What did he say?" Asked a spent Herman, his smooth chest rising and falling slowly. With weak arms he tried reaching for the phone, but Blake held it close, furiously typing something back. " _Blake!_ "

The sixteen-year-old growled, pushing Herman down with one hand. Down there, the younger boy looked so cute and defenceless, so Blake snapped a shot and sent it over with a message about ramming his virgin ass.

Flynn sent one back that Logan took, with his monstrously thick cock pressing against his little step-brother's fit ass about to slam in balls deep. A moment later, another file was sent. Due to the purple, Blake knew it was a video. Upon opening it, the boy gulped, seeing his crush's ass being impaled by that thickness with one smooth thrust, burying Logan's huge cock deep as it could go effortlessly.

Blushing and playing with Blake's cock using his feet, Herman raised an eyebrow. "You're dribbling?"

However, when shown the same video Herman's cock jumped to life.

"W-woah! Di-did that… was that real, dude!? No way, gotta be fake!" He gasped excitedly. "Flynn took that huuuuge thing?"

Blake threw his phone down, then kissed his cousin. All the lust, passion and need poured into the young boy's lips, as he swallowed and melted into the kiss in surprise. He was so consumed by its heat that Herman didn't feel the tip of Blake's cock against his tiny virgin anus.

Herman gulped a little as his cousin spoke: "Mmm… and now you can take _MY_ huge thing,"


End file.
